


WIFI

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Sorry I lowkey love jealous Kurosawa, jealous kurosawa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 一大堆甜甜的小碎片，關於兩人家裏的WI-FI以及其他讓黑澤打翻醋瓶的軼事。ft. 安達、醋王黑澤、六角·我在哪我是誰我在做什麼·祐太和被閃到的鄰居
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 38





	WIFI

**Author's Note:**

> 設定混合漫畫版和劇版  
> 漫畫版第五集資料：安達生日三月二十一日、黑澤生日七月三日，黑澤比安達年長一年  
> 影視版交往日：十二月二十四日
> 
> 不用懷疑這真的是同人，這真的是黑安  
> 黑澤：一直想要宣示主權可是害怕被人發現兩人交往，一直很矛盾的內心戲

  
01.

橋本百合子女士，六十三歲，是個全職家庭主婦，也是個徹徹底底的科技白痴。此刻，她的兒子翔太正在為她在家中鋪設無線網絡熱點以及其他有的沒的——反正講了她也不明白，所以百合子女士亦沒有仔細追問下去——的科技裝備。百合子女士只知道，當她有了那個小小的白色盒子以後，就可以在電腦螢幕上看見可愛的孫女舞菜了。

因為調職的關係，翔太要舉家遷往大阪，住在東京的百合子女士自然不能像以往一樣常常見到心心念念的孫女了，因而翔太才想出了這個解決辦法。

「媽，可以幫我點開那個寫著無線網絡的標誌嗎？」翔太正忙著接駁電線，自顧不暇的他問道。

儘管百合子女士仿佛和科技八字不合，可是她勉強也能聽懂兒子的要求，費了一點時間之後終於順利點開了寫著「無線網絡」的小標誌。

「啊，太好了。」聽見了母親的答話後，翔太回答道，「我把這裡的網絡名設定為「橋本家」，媽你看看找不找得到？」

「好，我看看。」百合子女士認真地戴好了老花眼鏡，專注地從一整排的無線網絡名稱中搜索著目標。螢幕上的無線網絡名稱中有的是一連串毫無意義的數字，也有寫著「雄太的Wi-Fi」、「遙的iPhone」之類的網絡名稱。

百合子女士的視線停留在一個有趣的名稱上。

「安達清世界第一可愛......嗎？」她大聲朗讀這個無線網絡域名，霎那有點摸不著頭腦。百合子女士依稀記得，自己的鄰居好像是姓安達。她沒想到那個外表斯文的鄰居，居然自戀得把無線網絡熱點改成這種讓人害羞的名字呢......

「媽，你剛說什麼？」兒子翔太疑惑地走到百合子女士的身邊，湊到液晶螢幕前一同觀看。他按下了刷新鍵，名叫「安達清世界第一可愛」的無線網絡熱點名稱瞬間消失不見了，取而代之的是「黑澤優一不要鬧」。

「啊，是黑澤呢。」百合子女士看著螢幕上熟悉的名字微微一笑。這個名叫黑澤的年輕人在幾個月前搬進了安達的家裏當室友。因為黑澤長得很好看的緣故，讓百合子女士默默記住了他的名字和臉。儘管百合子女士已介耳順之年，可是一直沒有放棄看帥哥的臉這個極好的紓壓方法。

因為翔太還沒搜尋到自家的無線網絡熱點，他只好默默地再次刷新頁面。「黑澤優一不要鬧」這個熱點名稱從頁面中消失，「可是安達真的好可愛」出現在頁面中。

百合子女士這時抬頭望出窗外，看見鄰居的黑澤和安達在客廳中扭打著，禁不住輕輕嘆了口氣。

「現在的年輕人真有活力呢。我說，年輕真好呢......」

腦海中閃過四十年前和丈夫在河邊笑鬧的畫面，百合子女士又沈溺於美好的回憶之中。

「媽，我幫你把無線網絡熱點弄好了，你以後就只要......」

  
  
  


* * *

02.

  
  


「黑澤！不要鬧了！」雖然努力裝出一副生氣的模樣，可是安達眼眸中的笑意早已出賣了他內心的歡愉。安達整個人壓在黑澤的身上，努力嘗試把手提電腦搶奪過來。

「然而這可是事實呢。」黑澤笑道，把手提電腦高舉過頭，「 **我的安達** 真的超級可愛的！」

安達搔著黑澤的腰肢，看著黑澤的雙眼笑得瞇成兩條如同月牙般的細線，也忍不住噗嗤一聲笑了出來。他奮力伸手，指尖數次擦過手提電腦邊緣後，終於奪回了電腦。

他低下頭，此時才後知後覺地意識到自己正跨坐在黑澤的腿上，鼻尖快要碰上黑澤的前額。

黑澤捧腹大笑著，直到發現安達突然安靜才回過神來。映入黑澤眼簾的是臉頰緋紅、雙唇微啟的安達。戀人一雙濕潤的瞳凝視著黑澤——安達似乎在剛才的笑鬧間笑出了淚水——他看著跨坐在自己腿上的安達，緩緩嚥下了一口口水。

「安達。」黑澤喃喃低語，勾上安達身上襯衣的領子往下一拉，「你在誘惑我嗎？」

失去支撐的安達向前一倒，頓時拉近了與黑澤的距離。安達的唇動了動，似乎想要回應黑澤，卻被黑澤突如其來的一個吻打斷了。同是男人的安達清楚明瞭黑澤想要什麼，因為黑澤腿間的熾熱燙得讓人無法忽視。

「我才沒有在誘惑......黑澤......」仿佛是在心虛，安達越說越小聲。

黑澤看著跨坐在自己腿上的安達，拉起了他的手在指尖落下一吻。

「可以嗎？」黑澤溫熱的氣息全數噴在安達的掌心，他尋求安達的批准才進行下一步。

安達羞澀地點了點頭。

黑澤伸手拉上了客廳的窗簾，然後緩緩地解開安達身上襯衣的鈕扣，從上至下一顆接著一顆，動作小心翼翼如同對待至高無上的瑰寶。

  
  
  


* * *

03.

  
  


胡亂套上黑澤稍大的白色襯衫，安達揉了揉眼睛便緩緩從床上爬起來。事後他直接倒在黑澤的懷裏睡著了，估計在稍早的時候黑澤把熟睡的自己抱了上床。男友熟悉的背影出現在距離床鋪不遠的茶几前，而黑澤正在埋頭繼續未完成的工作。他們家的無線網絡最近壞掉了，所以黑澤剛買了一台新的無線網絡路由器回家，現在大概還在接駁。

「網絡設定好了，安達的電話借我一下好嗎？」

「啊？啊，好的。」剛醒來的腦袋不太清晰，安達愣了愣後才把手提電話遞給黑澤，順口一問：「換了新的Wi-Fi密碼嗎？」

「沒錯，密碼是1224321。」黑澤突然湊近了安達，在他的耳邊低喃，「對我而言最重要的日子。」

他指著液晶螢幕上的數字緩緩解說道：「十二月二十四日，我們的交往紀念日。三月二十一日，安達的生日。感謝安達媽媽讓一個這麼可愛的孩子降生在世上，當我的男朋友。」

安達的臉頰頓時變得滾燙起來，他尷尬地撇開臉來。

「黑、黑澤！」他害羞地叫住了黑澤，一副想要阻止他的模樣，然而黑澤臉上的笑意好像更濃了。

「好了，不逗你了。」輕柔地在安達的額上落下一吻，黑澤眼角餘光瞄到了指向下午二時的時鐘：「好像差不多到了約定的時候了呢，我們去接六角來 **我們家** 吧。」

黑澤說話的時候，似乎有意無意地加重了「我們家」三個字的語氣。聽見了這句話後，安達笑得更甜了。

  
  
  


* * *

04.

  
  


剛到達電車站的兩人只等了三數分鐘，便看見六角熟悉的身影出現在眼前。

「前輩們久等了！」六角臉上依舊頂著元氣滿滿的活潑微笑，「這是到訪安達前輩家的禮物。」

安達接過了禮物。那是一盒包裝精美的洋菓子，漂亮的紫色緞帶在午後陽光下反映著流光。

「對了，我一直都想試試看安達前輩經常帶回公司的飯糰呢，前輩們能帶我去買一個嚐嚐嗎？」似乎是覺得黑澤特意委託安達購買的飯糰必定有其魅力過人之處，六角滿面期待地問道。聽見六角請求的安達很爽快地答應了。三人一路上有一句沒有句地交談著，很快便抵達了飯糰店。

「咦，黑澤先生，您最近還好嗎？」六角付帳的時候，飯糰店老闆突然衝黑澤一笑打了個招呼，「您常買的雙重美乃滋飯糰還剩兩個，要順便買回家嗎？」

「最近還不錯。」黑澤禮貌地回答，臉上掛著業務用的專業微笑，「謝謝老闆，可是我剛吃飽了，改天再來買吧。」

和老闆寒暄幾句後黑澤便草草結束了話題，轉身和六角與安達準備歸家。

「黑澤前輩居然認識安達前輩家附近的飯糰店老闆嗎？」

因為替安達跑腿多了，去飯糰店的次數變頻密了，飯糰店老闆也開始認得黑澤這個熟客，有時候也會寒暄數句。

「........找安達時路過會買。」

「........黑澤都會特意坐車過來吃。」

黑澤和安達同時拋出了極不協調的藉口，兩人尷尬地互相對視一眼後，再度開口。

「........我是特意跑過來買的。」

「.......黑澤找我時路過會去買。」

三人突然靜默，空蕩的內街鴉雀無聲。六角的視線來回在兩人間穿梭著，然後他的雙眼瞪大。

「啊！我明白了！」六角似乎是突然明白了什麼般一擊掌，「果然這家飯糰店的魅力可真的有夠大呀。黑澤前輩不但在路過的時候會買一個飯糰吃，就算不在附近也會故意坐車過來吃，那我等會一定要慢慢細味！」

六角自顧自走在前頭，絲毫看不見身後的安達和黑澤鬆了口氣。

  
  
  


* * *

05.

坦白而言，黑澤既不討厭也不喜歡六角。儘管六角的業務能力並不太強，可是憑著他的一身幹勁和努力，他還能稱得上是個很好的共事對象。

——然而，此刻身處於黑澤和安達兩人家中的六角仿佛做什麼也是罪大惡極的，就連呼吸也是十惡不赦。不，對黑澤而言，六角此刻的存在本來就是原罪。

黑澤看著六角在安達的家中轉來轉去參觀，他熾熱的眼神快要把後輩的頭殼盯出一個洞來。

_ 入侵我和安達的家的男人.......要不是上司的命令要我們儘快趕好計劃書，我才不會讓那傢伙進入我和安達的愛巢！ _

只可惜六角並沒有意識到自己身處於何等的危機之中，繼續歡天喜地地跟著安達到處亂跑，像一隻快樂的小倉鼠到處亂轉。

「哇，安達前輩家裏居然存放著這麼多公司的文具呢，好厲害！」

「欸！這不是早已絕版的花火祭典圓珠筆嗎？」

「居然還留著六年前的螢光筆套組！太棒了安達前輩！」

黑澤鐵青著臉，捏緊了手中的陶瓷茶杯好去掩飾自己內心翻騰的憤怒。久得仿佛經歷幾個世紀後，六角終於看夠了。他乖巧地回到黑澤的身邊，跪坐在茶几旁等待安達奉茶。

「茶來了。」安達向六角遞出一杯熱茶。六角接過熱茶小嚐了一口之後，才突然發現黑澤手上早已握著茶杯。

「咦，黑澤前輩和安達前輩感情真好呢，居然在安達前輩的家裡也有自己專屬的茶杯。」

_ 不只有專屬的茶杯，還有更多專屬的東西，例如我的....... _ 黑澤在內心碎碎念，然而臉上依舊保持著溫和的微笑。

安達尷尬地笑了笑，然後也坐在黑澤和六角之間喝茶。他感到黑澤似乎刻意往他的方向挪了娜，指尖有意無意撫上他的大腿。安達瞄了瞄身邊的黑澤，有點擔心六角會發現他的舉動。

他瞪著黑澤，高舉茶杯放在嘴前好讓六角看不見自己對黑澤的悄悄話，動了動唇用嘴形説：「不要，會被發現的。」

黑澤低頭一笑，也用嘴形回答道：「我不覺得像六角如此遲鈍的傢伙會發現吧。」

話雖如此，黑澤也似乎意識到自己的舉動有點過火，加上他也不願讓安達感到不舒服，所以終於抽回了手，從公事包掏出手提電腦開始工作。為了掩飾兩人住在一起的事實，黑澤也只好把手提電腦帶在身上，假裝自己是直接從自家出發。

黑澤揭開手提電腦的同時，電腦傳來叮叮咚咚的提示音，提示他收到了為數不少的公司電郵。

「黑澤前輩的電腦居然自動連接到安達前輩家中的WIFI…...嗎？前輩們感情真好呢，我好羨慕。」

安達低著頭迴避，生怕自己臉上的表情會出賣自己內心的想法。

「啊對了，安達前輩家的WI-FI密碼是什麼？」

「1224321。」以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，黑澤插嘴道。

似乎是意想不到黑澤的反應如此迅速，六角愣了愣，迷惘地眨眨眼然後輸入密碼。

「我說啊，黑澤前輩和安達前輩的感情真的有夠好呢，居然連密碼也記得這麼清清楚楚......明明WI-FI都是自動連接的不是嗎......」

黑澤唇角泛起明顯愉悅的笑，不知如何這笑居然讓六角內心有點發毛。

  
  
  


* * *

06.

  
  


「這......這就是上週末發生的事了。」週一回到公司後，六角跟藤崎分享週末的經歷，「所以我說啊，明明安達前輩和黑澤前輩性格差這麼遠，居然感情這麼好呢。」

藤崎看著正在伸手為安達抹去嘴角上的飯粒的黑澤，心不在焉地點了點頭。

「感情真的很好呢.......」

眼尖的她，早看見了安達白襯衫領子下可疑的一抹紅。

這也是，另一種意義上的感情很好吧？

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 論我腦洞有多大XD這篇文的契機是因為某天我去餐廳吃飯的時候，瞄到了帳單上的「餐廳Wi-Fi密碼」，居然最後還自行腦補了這麼多字wwwwww（有病  
> 覺得用Wi-Fi熱點名稱調情很可愛，而且自動連接Wi-Fi這個捉姦梗（不對）很好用  
> 改天可以試試看寫一下A和B透過自家Wi-Fi拌（調）嘴（情）什麼的梗wwwww有空的話（躺平


End file.
